Happy Birthday Timmy
by CalleighRox
Summary: It's Timmy's Birthday, Not Rory, just a little fic for him, enjoy, and plz reviw, thnx, xx


ok, this would have been posted last night, but it wouldn't let me upload it :s but n/m here it is, lol.

**Happy Birthday Timmy**

A/N: ok, this is because my friend told me today ((24th june)) is Timmy's birthday, so we thought we had to write a fic for him :Dlol, so here goes, enjoy, ...

* * *

Speed walked into the lab as though it was any other day, he knew it wasn't, it was his birthday but hopefully no one would realise and he could get through the day easily without silly birthday surprises.

No such luck.

As soon as he stepped into the break room he was greeted by Alexx who pulled him into a tight hug,

'happy birthday Timmy', she told him, and handed him a small box, wrapped neatly and elegantly with a ribbon around it. Tim couldn't help but smile,

'thanks Alexx',

Next was Eric,

'happy birthday man', Eric greeted him, and handed him a present, it was wrapped, but not as neat as Alexx's. Tim smiled again,

'thanks Eric',

Horatio chose that moment to walk into the break room, as it was early Calleighw as still in her gun range, doin target practice before work. Horatio handed Eric and Speed an assignment slip and they headed out. Alexx headed back down to the morgue, and Horatio went in search of Calleigh.

Calleigh didn't get to see Speed until they had all finishe dtheir shifts, sometime during the day Horatio had given Speed his birthday gifts, and Eric had insisted everyone go out for birthday drinks, everyone agreed, everyone except Speed.

Eventually they managed to pursuade him to come out.

They went to a club downtown, Horatio, Alexx, Calleigh, Eric and Speed.

It was busy inside, Eric and Speed fought their way to the bar to get drinks for everyone, Eric paid of course, Speed was the birthday boy, and Eric insisted. Speed relented and Eric grinned and told him he could by the drinks on his birthday, Speed agreed.

Once they had a few drinks inside them, they decided it would be funny to go and dance.

Eric was off onto the dance floor, dancing with random pretty girls. Horatio chuckled, he stood and offered his hand to Alexx, she accepted and placed her hand in his, he lead her to the dance floor. She knew her husband wouldn't aprove of her dancing with anyone except, Horatio, Speed and Eric.

That left Calleigh and Speed at the table, chuckling at their friends. The alcohol had caused Calleigh to loosen up and let her guard down a little, caused her to be a little more bold. She stood and walked over to Speed, she pulled him up from his seat and leant up to whisper in his ear,

'I havn't given you my present yet',

Speed's eyes went wide in surprise, Calleigh would never normally be like this, he decided it was the alcohol and that maybe he shoudl take her home before she had anymore. He pulled back to look into her eyes, but she just looked back into his eyes, silently communicating what she wanted from him. She moved her eyes to indicate the boz tied at her waist around her dress,

'Alexx's present isn't the only one wrapped in a bow', she told him seductively, she bit her lip as she looked back into his eyes. Speed gulped, this woman he had wanted for so long, was she really insinuating what he thought. Calleigh gave him a sultry look before sauntering towards the dance floor, he instinctively followed her, pulling her to him to dance as soon as they reached the floor. A latin up beat song came on an they danced closely and fast. When the song was over they were both breathing deeply trying to catch their breath, neither had ever danced that way before. Speed gently took Calleigh's hand and lead her to the bar to get a couple of drinks. Calleigh was still trying to get her breath, being so close to Speed sent her mind whirring, she wasn't normally this close to him in the lab. She stopped half way to the bar and pulled him back to her. He turned and went back easilt thinging something may be wrong. All thoughts of something being wrong disappeared as she pulled him close to her. She pulled him down to her and stopped with her lips millimetres from his own. Speed took in a breath in surprise, Calleigh whispered to him,

'Happy Birthday Timmy',

before pressing her lips to his in a soft, romantic kiss. She pulled away all too soon for Speed and she was gone disapeared in the crowd so fast he debated if he hadn't imagined it. He shook his head and went back to their table to find Alexx and Horatio sat with a new round of drinks. It looked like they were sitting out the faster dances. Calleigh flashed him a smile and looked away, he debated again, whether the kiss had happened. Calleigh saw his confused look and smiled to herself while drinking her drink through her straw. Speed sat down next to Alexx and she handed him a drink. Eric was still out on the floor dancing.

A while later Alexx and Horatio decided they had better go, Alexx wanted to go home and see her kids before they went to bed.

This left Calleigh and Speed alone again after they said their goodbyes to their friends and colleages, Horatio and Alexx wishing Speed Happy Birthday again before leaving.

When they left Speed turned to Calleigh who smiled and looked away, chewing on her straw in her drink, and watching the crowd from the balcony they were sat on. Speed sat for a minute thinking how to ask her and not sound stupid, was she really coming on to him that strongly, or was she drunk. He noticed she had only had a couple of drinks so she probably wasn't that drunk, he decided to just ask her,

'Cal?', he started, she turned to face him, straw still at her lips, 'why did you kiss me before?', Calleigh bit her lip and stood up and went over to him again. This time he stood to meet her so she didn't have to pull him up,

'because', she told him, 'looking deep into his eyes, 'what better excuse than your birthday', she told him quickly, and then went to walk past him, he gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him, he looked at her a moment before crashing his lips down onto hers in a heated, passionate kiss, Calleigh took a moment to respond, but was soon kissing him back. She slipped her hands around his neck, and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They eventually came up for air,

'thats the best birthday present I've ever had', he told her, Calleigh smiled and kissed him again,

'take me home', she told him, he smiled, kissed her again softly, and lead her to the door to take her home.

xXxEnDxXx

* * *

HaPpY BiRtHdAy TiMmY

A/N: okay ppl, plz review lemme know what you thought, thanx, luv CalleighRox ((plz note, i was up til nearly 4am to finish this gasps yes I'm silly, lol, but if its stupid its cuz i'm tired and up and down from a pepsi sugar high, hehe, luv ya xx P.S. typos seriously cant be halped while i'm this state, sorry, xx


End file.
